A new start
by caligirl14
Summary: Its a sunny day in England with no cloud in the sky, but in a house on Privet Drive someone is going through a process that has not happened since his mother. In another country is one girl who is having thoughts of a dark haired, green-eyed man in her sleep.
1. intro

**Title: ** **A NEW LIFE**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything besides the few characters that I make up. All rights go to J. and Stephenie Meyer.

This is my first story so please excuse the small mistakes or the awkward beginning. This is not a crossover with twilight; I'm just using some details from the story. All kinds of reviews are welcome, if you choose to do a flamer please do it kindly.

**Intro**

Its a sunny day in England with no cloud in the sky, but in a house on Privet Drive someone is going through a process that has not happened since his mother. In another country is one girl who is having thoughts of a dark haired, green-eyed man in her sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Harry

_this font= thought_

(the parenthesis means action)

**Chapter 1**

Harry: _Uuuuugggghhhhh, why is it so hot in this house? _

_He was sitting up in bed while his whole body was drenched in sweat. He was about to get out of bed when his uncle began to yell at him. _

Vernon: BOY, GET DOWN HERE! He said with a hint of worry.

Harry: Coming uncle! _With a sigh knowing he was going to get a whipping for not being up early to make breakfast._

(As Harry got out of bed) _He noticed that his eye site was better and his other senses were heightened to an extent that he could here the conversation from downstairs that surprisingly was about him. _

Stranger 1: HE HAS A NAME VERNON AND I WOULD LIKE IT IF YOU REMEMBERED THAT!

_ Harry could hear a feminine tone to the voice that was talking. _

Petunia: LILLY! What are you doing here? I thought you were dead?

Lilly: well obviously not you cold-hearted witch I'm still living and breathing. NOW WHERE IS MY SON, I WANT HIM RIGHT NOW!

(Harry ran out of his room and down the steps only to stop at the bottom)

Harry: Mom?


	3. Chapter 2: Harry

**Chapter 2: Harry's pov **

OH MY BABY BOY! Harry heard his mother say but when a young girl walked through the door his attention was drawn to her. Where am I? Who are you? She said to me while looking around. But I didn't really answer her I was just staring at her beauty. She had the palest blue/grey eyes and blond hair that was golden and came to her shoulder blades. She was tall but she looked to be 5'7 When he really looked into her eyes he saw himself in a church while watching her walk up to him in a wedding dress. Then he saw her with two twin boys and a baby girl. HARRY! With that I was brought back to the present to see my mom looking at me like I had grown a second head and the girl looking at me like I was a god. I looked back at Lilly my mother and her head started to reshape its self, eyes became red, her voice deepened, she lost all her hair, and then her nose shrank at became only slits. When the transformation was complete she looked like Voldemort. Well, well, well harry so nice of you to meet me. MWHAHAHAHAHA! Now its time for you to die. AVADA KADAVRA! I saw a flash of green and everything went black. AAAAAAAHHHHHH I screamed with my eyes opened. Granted it was a silent scream and with that I realized it was only a dream. I cast a silencing spell while looking at my alarm clock it was 11:59 one more minute until my birthday and ill be 18. Here it is 10…... 9…. 8…..7….6….5…4….3…2…

1…

12:00

aaaaaaaahhhhhh


	4. Chapter 3: Anastasia

**I would like to thank Poprocksandcola2390 (who helped me in my time of writers block) and Anagh.k1 for reviewing and following my first story even though it has a few bumps in it! I hope you continue to enjoy it! ;) **

**Chapter 3: Anastasia's pov **

(Mom) "Ana!"

"Yes mom"

(Mom) "Take care of the trash before you go please"

"Alright."

My last day of school was today so my friends and I planned to meet at the mall today. But they all bailed so I decided to not tell my mom that they were a no show and just go by myself. Damn! I really need to have a little adventure that will spark some excitement in my boring life.

I finally got to the mall and went straight to the food court. I went to the McDonalds and started to order.

"Hi may I help you?"

"Yes may I have a 10 piece chicken meal with a coke please?"

"Sure, that will be $5.96."

"Here you go"

" Your order number is 15, it will be 10 minutes."

"Okay."

I left to look for a table and it wasn't that hard because there maybe ten people at the food court so I took a booth and waited for my order.

I started to feel lonely and thought of reasons why my friends would ditch me on our last day of school. Whatever, I should be having fun not moping.

"Order number 15 and 16 your orders are ready!"

So with that I went to go get my launch but what shocked me the most was the people who were order number 16. The same group of girls who ditched me! My FRIENDS! To top it all off they were laughing and having a grand old time.

"Well I'm glad to see all of you are having fun."

(Megan) "ANASTASIA! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get my food and do some shopping. Now tell me what are all of you doing here? You all told me you couldn't make it."

(Janet) "Ana when we told you we couldn't come we could we just didn't want to go with you. I'm really sorry but lately you have been in a sour mood and this was our last day of school before high school and we wanted to celebrate without… you know…you…. We noticed you have been depressed and you always bring the mood down when ever we go anywhere.

" You are real jerks you know that! You could have told me how you felt! INSTEAD YOU GO BEHIND MY BACK!"

I didn't let them finish so I took my launch and walked out of the mall and across the street to the park. I walked through the gate and over to the pond to sit on the hill and watch the birds dive for fish. I sat back to watch the clouds and started to fall asleep. Everything went black. Then I heard screaming…

(Vernon) "BOY, GET DOWN HERE!"

"_COMING UNCLE!" _

HE HAS A NAME VERNON AND I WOULD LIKE YOU TO REMEMBER THAT!

Then I was walking into a house that had a woman with green eyes and red hair that looked mad. A teenager walked down the steps and I have to say he was good looking. He had black hair that was all over the place with round glasses that brought out his striking green eyes.

"_Mom?" _

"OH MY BABY BOY!"

The teen didn't even look at his "mom" but at me instead. He looked at me as if I was the last water bottle in a heat wave. It was very unsettling.

HARRY!

His mother yelled at him and now I know what his name is. When I looked at the mother, her face transformed into an ugly pale face that had slits for a nose and snake eyes.

"Well, well, well harry so nice of you to meet me. MWHAHAHAHAHA! Now its time for you to die. AVADA KADAVRA!" He screamed.

I saw a flash of green before everything became black and I woke up to my phone going off. It was my mom so I answered it.

"Yes ma'am"

(Mom)" WHERE ARE YOU!"

"I'm at the park across from the mall. Why?"

(Mom) "Your friend's called me and they said that you had a breakdown and ran out of the mall and your not home yet and its almost 8 pm!"

"Mom I did not have a breakdown. I didn't tell you but my "friend's" bailed on me. I went by myself and caught them together at McDonalds. When I confronted them, they said I was brining the mood down and didn't want to go with me so I yelled at them and walked out of the mall. When I got to the park I ate my launch and accidentally took a nap. I'm sorry and I'm coming home right now."

(Mom) "Its fine… I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay bye"

(Mom) "bye"

So much for friends and undying loyalty. Maybe they were right… I am a Debby downer. I should convince mom to take me to London as therapy or a break. Yes that's a good idea and that's what I'm going to do.

15 minutes later of walking down the street to her house

"MOM IM HOME"

" Sweaty I got a promotion at work and we have to move to London and.. I… uh.. Have something else to tell you."

"wow! Well…. Congrats mom and what did you need to tell me?."


	5. update

Update 

I would like to thank all the people who favorite and are following my story. It means so much to me! As of right now I went through my story and I found it really confusing and all over the place. So I am going to rewrite the whole thing and hope it come out better. I will not delete the first attempt at this story so people can follow me and will be notified when the revised edition is up. Thanks again for your patience.

Love caligirl14


End file.
